


tell me what i'm feeling

by summerhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, aw i love markhyuck, its there for 0.02 secs, not that heavy, unless its 3+1, whipped!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhyuck/pseuds/summerhyuck
Summary: to say how mark feels towards his friend of 13 years, donghyuck, mark absolutely hates him. "a lot actually. pretty much" - as mark would add. or, alternatively, three (3) times mark said he hates donghyuck and one (1) time he actually hates himself more.





	tell me what i'm feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is uh...my first fic i guess hhhh *sweats*  
> i'm not english speaker. not fluent of course, so pardon me for any mistakes...  
> and i only have one braincells. please know it by heart...
> 
> anyway! markhyuck is the loml i literally love the both of them so much aND IM 24/7 soft for markhyuck. so without further do..enjoy? i guess!

mark hates donghyuck _really_. when people asks him why, he doesn't know the answer  _to be exact._ that's just how mark and donghyuck used to be. mark hating hyuck, and vice versa. at least that is what he's thinking. 

let's recall everything that mark  _hates_ about donghyuck. it's countless, isn't it?

it all started from one day when his parents decided to move from their lovely home connecticut to an even eastern part of world, south korea, due to his father's job.

 

 

**(1)**

it was one summer back then. mark remembers it vividly. for a seven years old kid who just came back from school, mark complained to taeyong about just how hard his life is. 

"dad, don't you think teachers nowadays are so cruel and heartless? they give us so much math works! i don't want to think!"

"then don't baby!"

"we're moving to somewhere faraway from here so you can dump your homework!" taeyong reassured, making a gesture of punching the homework mark  _hated_.

"where are we going?" a curious seven years old boy asked

"i will tell you later if you help me pack your toys! now, will you?"

mark sighed a bit. an  _okay_ left his lips as he helped his dad handing the spiderman collections mark had. 

 

after everything was nicely arranged, they left the house. mark wasn't sad though. he would be happy as long as he has his fathers along with him. after all, he would be making new friends, right? and with that, they departed to south korea. 

this wasn't the first time mark rode an airplane. this was also not the first time mark had moved from his old house. or, _country_ to be exact. just three years ago, he had his first flight from canada to connnecticut. he didn't like moving from country to country, it was all due to him missing one of his most treasured spiderman figure his friend gave him back then in canada because taeyong claimed he didn't see it when he packed the toys and promised to buy a new one. although this time nobody had given him any spiderman figure at all, he still didn't want to risk losing another toy. _not anymore._

but surprisingly, mark loved riding airplane. he was excited imagining him flying here and there, a little bit feeling like a spiderman as well.

when they entered their plane, he was bouncing on his seat looking outside the window. taeyong and jaehyun gave a look full of love to their son. mark just looked at his parents and gave a little crooked smile.

after bunch of announcements from flight attendants were made, they finally took off. the sun bathed mark's skin through the window, it felt like he was flying closer to the sun, wanting to embrace the warm even more. 

 

mark woke up after what felt like an eternity on plane. he missed the excitement of flying over sky and blaming his fathers for not waking him up!

"baby boy, you were sleeping so peacefully i didn't want to disturb it!" - taeyong explained

 

mark understood it though. not like he won't be seeing sunrises in his future. it might be somewhere else with  _prettier_ view. with that in heart, mark shrugged his problem off. 

 

they arrived at their new home which mark secretly hoped would last longer than previous ones. their car stopped down in front to a house to what mark identified later as a  _boring_ neighborhood as usual, with same house characteristics and sizes. the neighborhood was quiet.  probably due to the fact that they touched down at  _night time_ and mark was pretty sure everyone was sleeping. 

taeyong made a movement telling mark to enter their new house and they started unpacking their belongings. mark was tired to say. he spent all the time on journey and feeling like he should sleep properly or it would ruin his body as a seven years old innocent boy, because taeyong told him once that staying up late would make your cells work less properly and mark absolutely did not want that.

he went straight to his bedroom. the bedroom was placed in upstairs, making it the only room above. when he entered, it was pretty clean though. taeyong has had a service to clean their house before they arrived here. his room was still empty with bed covered in what mark saw as white duvet. it was also decorated with a pair of chair and desk with cute warm yellow lamp on it, a television was hanging at the wall, drawer placed at both of hid bed's side, and it also has a big window that was faced with another pair of windows on the other side. mark realized that it was their new neighbor's windows, as he squinted a little bit and met with a shadow of  _what is it? a child? my age? COOL!_ mark hooray-ed on his head. at that, he felt excited meeting his new neighbor friend and expected to befriend the person for a long time.

after scanning here and there, mark finally went to the dreamland and dreamt of his new neighbor.

 

mark stood shyly as his parents knocked on their new neighbor's door. they were planning on giving free gifts from U.S they bought earlier back then. after some knocks, mark could hear rushing feets walked to the door's way. a clicked were heard and taeyong's eyes were met with another pair of eyes from beautiful man- that definitely smaller and not taller, of course, than mark's dearest father- which welcomed them with their brightest smile.

mark learned later on that the beautiful man's name was ten and he lived with his husband, along with their son. mark thought their son was what he saw last night though. a minute passed by as ten and johnny-the husband called their son.  _yes! i'm coming pa!_ was the answer they noticed coming from upstairs and mark was oh-so-sure that this was the kid he saw last night. footsteps sound made its way downstairs and mark? he was super excited to be introduced to this new neighbor of him and he was so ready to make fr-

mark's brain stopped thinking for a moment. a _pang_ made its way to his heart and he clenched his hands around it where he was sure to make it stay on place and would not drop to their neighbor's clean floor.

mark found his mouth were open as he saw the other boy that met his eyes directly as he walked down the stairs. the boy was unlike most boys mark met before. this was different, he thought. he has a honey like skin that was looking so pretty. his light brown hair was bouncing cutely when he stepped on each stairs coming down. the boy also felt like he hides thousand suns inside his eyes as they were twinkling a lot. the boy has some plasters wrapped his cute little fingers and one on his left knee. seeing the boy, mark swore he could feel his heart beating on his ears as if it was knocking mark's brain to work again! and he felt heat creeped from his chest up to his face. he was pretty sure, a hundred percent sure, in the name of his loveliest spiderman figure, he was sure his face was burnt right now and then. he quickly grabbed taeyong's arm and said;

"dad! i wanna go home! my heart hurts a lot and my face feels like i was burnt after sun! c-can we just go home already?" mark pleaded to his father.

a smile was formed in taeyong's lips as he just reckoned mark's behavior. and it was so cute! only God knew what taeyong was thinking at that time.

the boy was now stood in front of mark and his parents. he offered a right hand and smile sheepishly.

"hey! i'm donghyuck, or you can call me hyuck. people used to call me 'sun' as well! whatever suits you!" - hyuck, mark learned his name later, came closer to mark.

"d-dad let's go home! my heart feels like it is jumping out of my chest! it is going to escape!" - mark whispered a little to loud with full demand for his fathers.

"hi, donghyuck! you're so cute! this is mark. he is 7 years old! you can call him markie too"

"and so sorry before but our markie here doesn't feel good with his chest. he's going to get a heart attack by seeing donghyuck too close, so..." taeyong added, a little with laughing and eyed both ten and johnny as if he was giving any hint.

with that, ten and johnny laughed with their shoulders. they exchanged glances.

"hey markie, our hyuckie here is a year younger than you! but he loves make friends okay? and maybe after you visit the doctor, you can come here again and play with hyuckie!" ten answered.

"yes, mark! i can also accompany you to the doctor! or i can be the doctor as well! let me heal you" said donghyuck cutely.

"n-no.. i think my heart needs a professional! i- i will see if i can come later" - and with that, mark dragged both of his parents out of hyuck's house.

"we're leaving then, ten, johnny" said jaehyun politely

"sorry for the inconvenience! mark is usually unlike this" taeyong explained and laughed a little. after that, they bid a good bye and walked to their house.

 

"i swear dad! my heart felt like  _pang!_ and it burst fire to my face! it was really hot! i couldn't think of anything at all! it burned my brain as well!" - was what mark explained to taeyong about the little  _sickness_ he was having back then in donghyuck's house.

"do you feel your heart beats a lot?" - taeyong asked

"yes!! how do you know it, dad?"

taeyong just laughed it off and hugged his cutest loveliest son.

"you're just too young for this, mark. i promise you will understand it better later on!" taeyong caressed mark's head.

 

with that, mark was sure he hated donghyuck for making him feeling pain. he claimed this was more painful than the time he lost his dearest spiderman figure. he will never forgive donghyuck for making him feeling that way. at that night, in his sleep, he dreamed meeting a honey-like boy with soothing voice.

 

 

**(2)**

being attached on hip with donghyuck was not something  _uncomfortable_ for mark. he has learned how to deal with it. to say, donghyuck was and is a really clingy person. he would cling to everyone nearby him, he would put his head on someone else beside him claiming it as his real free estate. 

with that, they went to the same middle school. hyuck was still tagging along with renjun, jeno, and jaemin, their neighborhood-or childhood friends. mark, on the other side befriended new friend by the name of yukhei. however, despite being in different level in school, mark and donghyuck, along with his other friends still stick to each other everywhere. they went to school together and came back home together as well.

 

it was night time when mark was cuddling donghyuck on his embrace. he has one hand caressing the boy's head and another one hugging his shoulder tight. they usually had a group sleepover for once a week but there were also special times only for mark and donghyuck to be alone together like this very time. mark was caressing hyuck's scalp when he heard a sniff coming from hyuck, who hid his face on mark's chest, hands a little trembled on mark's waist.

"mark...am i fat?"

"what?" mark was taken back with surprise obvious on his face. he pulled a bit and saw donghyuck's tears in the brink of pouring. 

"nothing, mark" hyuck chased after mark's chest and gripped tighter onto mark's waist, and mark felt hurt creeped up his heart. it was clenching around nothing.

"you are not, hyuck. don't feel like that about yourself" mark calmed him down. donghyuck only replied with a low hum and said nothing more.

 

so this was it. mark was actually worried for donghyuck to be like this. donghyuck who has very little self-confidence and all mark wanted was to wrap him in a tight hug and telling him that he is the most beautiful person mark has even laid eyes on. mark never ever wanted in his life for hyuck to be thinking like he was not the most perfect person he has ever encountered. mark let out a sigh he never knew he was holding all along while cuddling donghyuck. he tightened his hug and hoping for donghyuck to be better as they woke up tomorrow.

 

unless, it wasn't.

 

the next day in school was kind of horrible for mark. he ran as fast as he could to school's clinic. some kids told him that hyuck was brought to the clinic because he fainted in school's bathroom and was brought rightaway with the security as some students reported it. 

when mark heard the story, his mind went blank. all he could think was donghyuck, donghyuck and donghyuck. he made his fastest way to the clinic and regretted himself for not coming sooner on helping donghyuck. mark took a deep breath before entering the room. as he entered, there were jaemin, renjun and jeno standing beside donghyuck, as well as the nurse giving hyuck some words regarding the accident that happened before. as soon as he stepped in, mark made eye contact with hyuck. he felt like crying to see his bestfriend like this and he knew nothing on top of it. jaemin whipped his head to mark's direction, then he lightly tapped hyuck's shoulder as he whispered along  _please talk to him._ and with that, the three of them left the room. the nurse was also have walked out as if she was giving mark and donghyuck time they deserve. mark silently came closer to donghyuck without breaking their eye contact.

"why?" was the first word came out of mark's lips as he reached donghyuck's hands. he hated this donghyuck so much. the donghyuck that was weak in front of him. donghyuck was usually the sun of mark's life. but this time, it almost felt like the sun has died and mark just hated that.

as he saw his bestfriend sitting on the bed and looking at his lap like it was suddenly the most interesting part in this room, mark grabbed hyuck's hands and squeezed it a bit. "you can talk to me only when you want to. i won't force" - mark said sweetly.

with that, hyuck broke in tears as he explained what has happened to him.

mark knew later on that hyuck fainted because he ate nothing since yesterday. the reason was because he thought he was fat. at least that was what donghyuck's crush told him. mark learned later that hyuck confessed to a boy, named bae jinyoung. he was the boy in mark's class. mark didn't recognize him well but who knew donghyuck would fall in love with this boy?

as when hyuck confessed, it was painful that jinyoung rejected him. to add the pain, he also said donghyuck  _was fat_ and he should lose some weight because no one will ever lay an eye on him.

mark was furious to topped it off. how could a boy, he barely knew, told donghyuck something mark really hate?

mark clenched his jaw as he heard hyuck's story. he wrapped his hands and caress the younger's head as he pulled donghyuck into a sweet and warm hugs, as if he was telling that everything is okay and he will be here forever by donghyuck's side. so, when mark felt donghyuck's hand wrapped around his torso, he saw butterflies flying around the two of them. mark knew what it was, but he shrugged them off.

 

the day later, when they went home together, hyuck told mark that  _strangely_ jinyoung apologized to him today. he claimed he didn't mean anything harm when he told donghyuck that. he was just flustered to received a confession by the most beautiful person in school and he randomly blurted that out. mark saw that. he knew that. but he kept them with a sweet smile on his face.

 

 

**(3)**

mark was strangely changed a lot when he entered high school. he thought maybe it was due to him joining the basketball club. whoever saw mark would say of course he had hit his sprout on first year of high school. mark has become taller, his shoulder become leaner, voice become heavier, and he obviously become one of the boy that girls in his school mostly tried to scout. 

"mark that is unfair! god is unfair! how come you turn like this when i still look like a dumb boy on his fifth grade of elementary school!" protested the middle-schooler donghyuck once when they were inside mark's room. mark raised his shoulder indicating he had no idea upon it and hyuck replied with a heavy sigh he let out in a sudden.

 

however, when hyuck graduated and scored the same school as mark, he was totally a whole different person. 

the once awkward donghyuck with his jersey pants was turned into hyuck who wore tight and ripped jeans mostly everywhere he went. he also has learned to put on some make-ups and  _damned_ eyeliner that mark hated so much. they looked very interesting on hyuck's eyes and mark found him so  _so_ beautiful mark could stare for hours. 

not just hyuck, but jaemin, jeno and renjun were also changed a lot. jeno has joined the same basketball club as mark in highschool. jaemin and renjun entered art club along with hyuck to pour their hobby of drawing into it. 

and strangely enough, the four of them easily become  _so popular_ among new students. mark was actually proud to see it. he loved seeing his friends-younger friends-were getting recognition from people around them and mark was sure no one would hate them though. 

 

it was the day when mark and his basketball mates were on weekly training. unlike the other days, hyuck, jaemin and renjun were there in bench waiting for mark and jeno to finish their training session. mark could not focus on the game the moment hyuck entered the hall.  _he was too distracting with those legs oh my god_ mark thought. 

"don't you think donghyuck is getting some serious growth right here?" asked yukhei as their team finished the training.

on mark's defense, he never whipped his head as fast as this time, as if he was threatening yukhei with his sudden glare. sadly, the one he glared at did not pay any dust at him but instead, had his eyes on donghyuck.

"nah, he's still that loud kid from our neighborhood. nothing changes though" mark said. he absolutely lied. but wasn't that the truth? hyuck was still The Hyuck mark knew back then and forever. he could taste the bitterness of his absolute lie on his tip of tongue as he did not acknowledge yukhei's statement loudly. with that, yukhei walked separately.

mark walked to donghyuck's direction only to found the said boy staring at mark as well. 

"hyuckie, take picture. it lasts longer" mark said. donghyuck was blushing furiously. the hint of pink tinted his tanned cheeks. it decorated his beautiful face even prettier as mark thought. 

"dumbass. why would i? i have a lot of pictures of your ugly face which i prefer better" donghyuck responded as he sticked out his tongue. 

okay, maybe it was the turn for mark to blushed. he felt the heat creeped to his face as he avoided hyuck's eyes. thanks to those beautiful lips _and donghyuck for sticking out your tongue like that!_ mark thought. he looked again at donghyuck but could not divert his gaze from hyuck's lips. the most beautiful and soft lips in the world, mark claimed. hyuck's lips was really pink and it was shining from the lipgloss he might put on before and oh, do not ask just how much mark wanted to feel those plump lips on his and how it would tast-

"mark lee!" hyuck was now standing in front of mark and waving his hands around mark's face.

_holy shit_ was all mark could think about.  _hyuck's lips. holy shit._ with that, mark licked his lower lip as he stared right into hyuck's eyes and,

"y-yeah?" that left the both of them to furiously blushed.

"okay love birds! time's up! we've been waiting for you guys to stare at each other for how long it is exactly?" - renjun complained

"around ten minutes or so" jaemin dramatically looked at his phone and stare again at mark and donghyuck

"let's go home, unless you guys still want to stare at each other then we will leave it to you guys" - renjun said as he prepared to leave along with jeno and jaemin. nodded, mark and donghyuck followed them from behind.

later that night, mark could not sleep. he kept on thinking what he had been thinking  _before_ to be exact, at the basketball field, staring at hyuck's glossy lips and how it would taste like.

 

when it came to the mid term of high-school semester, several rich students would have a welcoming party for new students at their houses. usually it would involve drinking and partying and dancing and,  _have we mentioned drinking?_

to mark, this was not his thing. not that he disliked parties. he just disliked the crowd and the smell of alcohol. yuck.

but donghyuck was being donghyuck, getting on mark's nerves insisted to come along with jaemin and jeno.  _renjun was just too lazy! i can't bring his lazy ass mopping there_ donghyuck said to mark. mark and donghyuck were arguing on mark's room. why? mark would never allow him going to that party saying  _he would do something if hyuck insisted_.

"no, hyuck. you're not legally allowed to drink!" 

"but mark! i won't drink! i just wanna come to the party!"

"hyuck, i said no. ten has given full rights for me to take care of you and i will never allow you going there just because ten and johnny are going abroad."

"mark i wont be invloved in drinking! i promise i will be back before 11!" hyuck pleaded, with his puppy eyes. he knew very well mark could not against that.

"ugh. fine. i'll come pick you up at 10.30 if you haven't gotten home yet"- and hyuck hopped off to hug mark so tight mark hoped he would not notice the raging heartbeats under his chest.

 

but it was wrong. hyuck was totally wasted and time has shown 10.15 PM and he has not come back yet. mark was fidgeting along the living room. he put on his black sweaters with a cute letter H❤ sewn on his left chest with red threads. it was the gift hyuck gave him on his last birthday and obviously become his favorite sweater. 

when time hit 10.30, mark went directly to the party that was actually held by yukhei. realization hit him when he realized that yukhei had been courting on donghyuck since he entered high school. with that in mind, mark sped up his car to yukhei's house.

as soon as mark arrived, he rushed to the house. his eyes were looking for the most beautiful person he remembered leaving to the party with light brown hair and had putting on his cropped top light orange sweater on and some light washed ripped jeans. he also had a pair of boots lingering on his pretty legs. 

it didn't take long for mark to finally spotted the younger boy. as soon as his eyes laid on him, the jealousy hit him. mark knew exactly what the feeling was. there was donghyuck, danced with yukhei. to worsen it, yukhei had his hands on the younger's waist. mark was clouded with jealousy and he was furious. mark then left the house. he entered his car and slammed the door too harsh for his liking. with that, he went back to his house. it was clear on his eyes that donghyuck was dancing with yukhei. they might be having something between them two. mark could not help but cried once he arrived in his bedroom. he cried in silence and regretting his decision of checking up on donghyuck.

 

this was it. mark was mad. he hated donghyuck for breaking the promise of not coming home late and he hate donghyuck for letting other man putting their arms around his waist. he hated how donghyuck made him so worry yet wanting him so bad he could burst into pieces. 

 

 

**(+1)**

since that night, nothing was really changing for the both of them. at least that was what mark assumed. but not for donghyuck. he knew exactly that mark was avoiding him. he was really sorry for that night and it has been full week without them  _really_ interacting like they would usually do. donghyuck found it hard to talk with mark since mark was always finding ways on avoiding contacts with donghyuck. however, they still went to school together and stuffs.

what changed was, mark and donghyuck did not cuddle like usual anymore. mark replied to donghyuck texts with literal short phrases and it frustated him out. it also affected their circle of friends, with mark avoiding yukhei to top it off. jeno, jaemin and renjun were the people who felt it the most. renjun has had too much on seeing donghyuck cried over his house.  _time to knock them fucking sense off_ he thought.

 

mark had just woke up at that time. it was around noon on a cloudy sunday. great.  _it matches my heart though. cloudy and gloomy_ mark thought to himself. suddenly, he heard whishpers outside his bedroom. then, his door was opened only to reveal donghyuck being pushed by renjun inside. hyuck still had time to have his cheeks tinted with rosy pink as he saw mark was just waking up and  _topless_. he literally wore no t-shirts. 

but mark, he didn't respond. he felt his chest tightening from the hurt and he avoided donghyuck's gaze on him, instead he turned his face to the left, looking at the clock on his desk. 

"look, mark. renjun planned this. i know you're still mad over me that night but- i seriously have nothing as a defense"

mark gave no response. he did not divert his gaze for a bit. hyuck started to trembling. he walked closer to mark's side of bed and he slowly sat on it. 

"mark...i don't know what else to say. i was really tempted to drink. i saw everybody was drinking and i-" his voice was caught by the choke he held so the tears would not flow.

"i really didn't do anything at all, mark. jaemin took me home at twelve and the moment i woke up, i regretted everything"

donghyuck waited for mark's response but mark paid zero dust.

"mark...please. at least, look at me? i..i suffered mark. i think about a lot of scenarios for not having you beside me, for..for you to avoid me" -then there he sobbed hard. mark started to tremble as well. he bit his lower lips as hard as he could to hold the tears. but still, he didn't give hyuck any single glance.

seeing it was a useless effort, hyuck stood and left mark behind. before he turned to close the door, he said,

"i..i just wanna let you know that i was drunk mark. i didn't let yukhei put his hands around me. i've heard from jeno about this. i really want to talk with you about this but again, who am i to talk mark? we weren't a couple in the very first place. hell, that was what i really want but..you don't right? i understand mark. and i'm sorry" - with that, it knocked the sense off mark. 

_what the fuck_ was the only thing he could think of right now. mark stood up real quick just to reach donghyuck before he could leave. mark turned donghyuck's body around and hugged him like his life depends on it. he put one of his hands on the back of donghyuck's head and the other on his waist. 

"hyuck...i'm sorry" - mark let out the whisper so quiet and softly kissed donghyuck's head.

donghyuck hugged mark back, of course. he had been missing this feeling for a long time and he could not resist it anymore.

mark let go the hug and cupped donghyuck's face with his two hands. he wiped the tears off donghyuck's puffy eyes and regretted for being the reason of this boy's puffy eyes. mark kissed the both of donghyuck's pretty eyelids and oh, how he missed them so much.

"i'm sorry i was a dumbass. i didn't even realize your feelings when i was just too busy minding about mine." he kissed donghyuck's forehead.

"you're the most important person in my life, hyuck. i just cannot imagine the idea of you dating yukhei" he kissed donghyuck's nose.

mark's thumb moved to caress donghyuck's lower lip before his gaze turned to hyuck's eyes, "can i?"

donghyuck nodded slowly and closed his eyes as mark leaned it for a small peck. the one they had been dreaming about for so long. it was soft. it felt like they were absorbing each other's presence and appreciating them. mark pulled first and led them to his bed. he positioned the blushed donghyuck on his lap, as he leaned once more catching for donghyuck's lips. 

it was just as soft as mark could ever imagine. as sweet as mark could ever think. and mark felt like his lips belongs to donghyuck and vice versa. mark kissed donghyuck passionately. still, he didn't want their first kiss to look like they're rushing, so mark took it slow. they kept on savouring their feelings towards each other. mark felt like there were thousands of butterflies flying around them now. he didn't expect kissing donghyuck would taste way much better than what he had ever imagined. with that, mark licked donghyuck's lower lips as if he was asking for permission. donghyuck opened up a bit and tilt his head for better access for mark. the kiss was messy to say. it was more teeth than tongue. it was really soft as like he was tasting a lot of sweetness from donghyuck. _honey?_ he thought. honey and donghyuck got along really well. his mind was full of donghyuck, donghyuck and how good he tasted. mark felt like it was not enough, he just wanted more and more and mo-

"gosh, mark calm down. do you want me dead?" donghyuck asked, catching his breath. his hands were still on mark's neck.

mark didn't answer. he enjoyed the view in front of him. donghyuck's cheeks were colored in hue pink.  _so cute and all mine_ then mark suddenly spoke,

"hyuckie, be my boyfriend?" he looked at donghyuck right into his eyes.

this time, donghyuck had no power to answer. instead, he hid his face into mark's crook of neck and shoulder, and slowly nodded.

 

"renjun please stop pushing! i can't get better view!" - jaemin whispered, too loud in front of mark's closed bedroom door.

mark and donghyuck giggled at that. "if you guys are that curious to see how we kiss, you can just enter you know. i'll gladly kiss donghyuck again and again just for you to see" - mark told jeno, renjun and jaemin but looked right into donghyuck's eyes. then he leaned in to put a small peck on donghyuck's lips.  _once,  twice,_ and he could not stop until donghyuck is blushing furiously.

"i love you so much, hyuck" - mark said, followed by jeno, renjun and jaemin cooed altogether.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt end up the way i expected them but....  
> kudos and comments will be appreciated!  
> once again, i'm sorry for shitty grammars! i dont know her!


End file.
